supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Icewish/"Mary Sue" Characters
Today, I will tell you about "Mary Sue" characters. I told my own wiki about this, but I do think this is very important information that will help your writing and character creation ability. What is a Mary Sue? A Mary Sue is a character that is perfect in almost every way. They are most commonly, but not exclusively, female. These characters are most commonly described being a writer's perfect self in a perfect world were everything that they wish could happen to them happens to their character. Also, a Mary Sue character can be the opposite of being able to do everything. This alternate type of Mary Sue character is always female, and just cries and magically makes men do everything for them. Basically, they set women's rights back a few hundred years and they are exceptionally annoying (in my opinion). Some well known Mary Sue characters are Bella Swan, I think, from Twilight, and James Bond from the James Bond Series or something. Another character that i've heard called a Mary sue that you might know better is "Cloud" from, um, I think Final Fantasy? And Link from LoZ would be one too if he could talk. Anyways, you get the point... What Makes a Mary Sue a Mary Sue? (Please remember that all examples given to you in this blog are exaggerated so that way you know exactly what I mean. I'm bad at explaining things...) First of all, a Mary Sue character is highly attractive. They basically, um, how do I put this, get together? with any person they want. Generally, many characters fall in love with the Mary Sue, but only their "true love" with remain with them at the end (from what I've seen, everyone else dies...). Mary Sues can also be some sort of weird, yet somehow attractive hybrid of a bunch of creatures. Please read teh examples below. Non-Sue: Human-slime monster hybrid (one normal and one really gross/weird species) Non-to-Borderline-Sue: Human-dragon hybrid (one normal and one pretty cool species) Mary Sue: human-angel-demon-dragon-fairy-elf hybrid (a mix of fantasy species that make the character magical and stuff) To make a mary sue even worse, they will have all the pros of being a mix species but no cons. Most Mary Sues also have a very sad past/childhood. Though, this is the weakest indicator of a mary sue, so keep that in mind. They are often born into slavery (or enslaved at a young age) or were raised in poverty. Generally orphaned and/or adopted by someone who is very cruel. Mary Sues who (mostly those who are hybrids) are looked down upon because they are "different", or they "are the last of their kind." Mary sues also have lost of different powers with little to no, like, disadvantages, an are very fast learners. Please keep in mind that good characters can ''have special powers, but within limits. Please read the examples below: Non-Sue: It was Sarah's first day at the Mage Academy. She raised her staff to cast a spell an chanted a few words. Instead of lighting her target on fire, she lit her own hair ablaze instead. She began to run around, screaming and panicking. Her teacher quickly filled up a bucket with water an threw it on the student, putting out the flames. His hand covering his face in disappointment, the teacher handed Sarah a note and said "Go to the nurse." (This character faces problems that real students face parallel to that of the real world. What I mean by that is, say it's your first day of school, like the character in the paragraph. You get a mean math teacher, and she gives you a test on the first day. With no preparation whatsoever, you will most likely bomb the test.) Mary Sue: It was Raven's first day at the Mage Academy. She gracefully drew her wand and chanted a few words beautifully. The target she was trying to hit burst into dazzling sparkles at the instant the words escaped from her mouth. Her eyes and hair shone in the sunlight as she did so. The rest of the class shouted gleefully "We love you Raven! You're so pretty and cool!" (First of all, I just want to point out the name. "Raven" is the most popular non-Japanese Mary Sue name. It is the most common name for beginner writers, just, don't name your character Raven, please. Next, authors normally describe their Mary sue with adjectives and such like "dazzling", "gracefully", etc. They will also point out the character's hair or eye color, which is commonly an unnatural color of some sort.) Mary Sues can also have names not common in their country's culture. (EX: A Japanese name (and the character is not Japanese) in a world were everyone has British names.) Just keep in mind that a character can have an uncommon name by today's standards if all the other characters have similar names. For example, if this is a made-up world, your character can have a Japanese name if all the other characters do to and it is common in their culture. I think I've covered all the main points now :P Why you Don't Want a Mary Sue Character The main reason that affects this wiki, is that RPing a Mary Sue character makes the RPers of non-sue characters very mad. I don't remember who I was RPing with or why RP this was in, but I had to kill my RP character because of a Mary Sue character. The two characters were in a fight, and no matter what the heck I did in my character's power, the other character dodged it an shot deadly sparkles at my character. I should have said something, but I'm just too nice of a person (if you can believe that XD), so I killed my character to move the plot forward. I was really angry about this; it's not fun to RP with a Mary Sue character. Here is an example of a RP with a Mary Sue character. I'll be using Sarah and Raven from the other examples. ''Sarah punched Raven. - Firestar123 Raven dodged the attack and teleported behind her. She then gracefully shot magical, deadly rainbows at Sarah. - Raven101124 Sarah was knocked over by the rainbows. She stood up and quickly looked around. She spotted some rocks and threw them at Raven. -Firestar123 Raven made the rocks stop in mid-air and they flew magically back at Sarah. (This is kinda lame...) Sarah, injured by the rocks, fled. -Firestar123 *Firestar123 logs off* Just, you know, it's not fair to others. And most people don't want to destroy their character's dignity to be able to land a blow to a Mary Sue by making the character a Mary Sue. How do I know My Character is a Mary Sue? Take this test: http://www.springhole.net/writing/marysue.htm You definitely don't want to score high on the test, but you don't want to score too low either. Category:Blog posts